The present invention relates to crown sizers and, more particularly, to a crown sizer which engages the post of a metal hook hanger.
Various types of hangers are used in the retail industries. One such hanger is formed from a plastic body having a post on its upper edge. A metal hook is threaded into this post to provide what is commonly referred to as a metal hook hanger.
Although size indicators are commonly used with plastic hook hangers (i.e., a hanger having both a plastic body and a plastic hook), the use of size indicators on metal hook hangers has proven more challenging. One such size indicator available for metal hook hangers is referred to as a crown sizer. These crown sizers are configured to be positioned about and secured to the post of the hanger. Various prior art crown sizers are shown in U.S. Publication Nos. 2006/0006204 A1, 2006/0213938 A1 and 2007/0175932 A1.
Although the mentioned publications disclose a plurality of crown sizer designs, each of these designs suffers from one or more drawbacks. For example, many prior art crown sizers require (for engagement) a protrusion or other such projection extending from an interior side of the crown sizer body. Those skilled in the art will appreciate that this type of geometry increases both the cost and complexity of molding such pieces. It also increases the time and cost associated with any subsequent modifications which may be required in the mold. In addition, many of the prior art sizers engage the hanger in a “loose” and/or “sloppy” manner which allows the sizer to move with respect to the hanger, even after installation. This movement or “rattling” is undesirable in a retail setting. Moreover, this “loose” fit associated with many of the prior art sizers can facilitate unwanted/accidental removal of the sizer from the hanger. Other prior art sizers include inwardly-projecting tabs for engagement with the flange of the hanger, a design which typically requires greater installation effort and which can provide a surface for “prying” of the sizer off of the hanger. Finally, the more elaborate designs shown in the mentioned applications present manufacturing challenges, as well as issues with both the installation and retention of the sizer on the hanger.
There is therefore a need in the art for a crown sizer which can be manufactured with reduced cost and effort, which can be readily installed about the post of a metal hook hanger without undue force or effort, which will “hug” the post to limit “rattling”, and which will resist unwanted/accidental removal of the sizer from the hanger.